Déja Vu
by Briz
Summary: Uma noite quente, e uma visita inesperada. *Escrita com Senju Yume*


Bleach não me pertence.

Fic escrita com "Senju Yume"

* * *

**Déja Vu**

A lua pairava alta no céu escuro da Sou Society, uma brisa percorria as ruelas e em uma janela de luz acesa, encontrava-se Ise Nanao, debruçada sobre seus cotovelos.

A tenente do oitavo esquadrão encarava a lua com certa raiva no olhar, como se a culpasse do que estava sentindo. A raiva de Nanao era tão grande que por vez ou outra resmungava coisas que só ela poderia entender. E essa raiva tinha nome e sobrenome: Kyouraku Shunsui, que, mesmo depois de passar o dia se declarando a esmo para a tenente, saia para divertir-se com outras mulheres. Então era assim que ele a amava? Isso se ele a amava mesmo como dizia.

Com a cólera corroendo suas entranhas Nanao não conseguia dormir. O lençol rosado amarrotado sobre a cama dava a ligeira impressão que ela já tentara dormir, mas sem sucessos. E este não era o único fator – fazia um calor de trópicos naquele dia, o que obrigara Nanao a vestir uma peça menor: uma pequena camisola de seda preta, reveladora, que deixava parte das longas pernas da mulher à mostra.

Quem a visse não poderia imaginar que ela vestia-se com roupas daquele gênero. Tinha fama de mulher reservada e recatada, talvez até frígida. Com seu coque sempre bem feito, era conhecida em toda a sereitei por sua disciplina, competência, e pelas freqüentes brigas com seu capitão.

Nanao ainda olhava a lua quando foi surpreendida por batidas em sua porta. Pegou um pegnoir de material igual à camisola que lhe tampava até os joelhos e vestiu-o sem fechá-lo. Demorou-se mais do que realmente precisava para descer as escadas, julgou até que seu visitante havia desistido. Mas, ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com uma figura masculina de costas para si. Descobriu tarde que não havia pegado os óculos que cedo retirara de colocara sobre a cômoda. De perto mal reconhecia aquele rosto.

- Ise-san! – Poderia não reconhecer o rosto, mas a voz lhe era inconfundível.

O jovem a olhou curioso e impactado com aquela nova visão. Jamais a havia visto sem óculos e era incrível como era realmente bela. Discretamente olhou para a pequena a sua frente e viu que estavam expostos mais pele do que costumava estar. Todavia, não deu importância.

- Hisagi-san, o que faz aqui? – indagou a mulher, abraçando seu tronco enquanto tentava focalizá-lo.

- Vim lhe trazer um exemplar do Noticias da Sou Society! – informou o shinigami. – E preciso que assine a lista de recebimento.

Nanao olhou confusa. Desde quando ele levava coisas para ela? Pelo que ela mesma sabia, eles se suportavam e nada mais, além disso.

- Entre. – pediu ela, sem saber exatamente o porque. – Vou pegar meus óculos e uma caneta.

E assim foi feito. Shuuhei sentou-se em uma cadeira de canto e, enquanto subia as escadas, um turbilhão de pensamentos passou por sua cabeça. O que pensou, nem ela mesma sabia dizer.

Voltou com os ditos óculos e uma caneta em mãos. Seus passos chamaram a atenção do tenente do nono.

- Está realmente quente... – Hisagi comentou, enquanto a moça assinava a lista.

- Aceita um copo de água? – Nanao não perdia a sua educação.

Hisagi deu de ombros, e observou Nanao ir para o cômodo que ele julgava ser a cozinha.

- Porque não entregou no oitavo esquadrão? – indagou a jovem, da cozinha.

- Encontrei o Kyouraku taichou com uma garota indo para lá e achei melhor não interromper... – respondeu simplesmente o rapaz, com um tom blasé.

O som de algo quebrando alertou Hisagi e ele correu para a cozinha para ver o que tinha ocorrido, sem se importar em invadir a casa alheia. Encontrou Nanao, abaixada ao lado da pia, e havia um copo quebrado no chão que ela pegava os cacos com a mão.

A expressão no rosto da tenente era um misto de raiva e dor, ao que ela levantou-se, ele viu que a mão dela sangrava bastante.

- O que aconteceu?

- O copo quebrou, ainda não percebeu? – Nanao jogou os cacos do copo no lixo e preocupou-se com sua mão que sangrava. – Droga...

Passados alguns segundos momentâneos de silêncio, onde ele analisou cada detalhe do semblante da moça, Shuuhei pronunciou-se novamente.

- Quebrou o copo com a mão não foi? – Hisagi a encarou.

- Não lhe devo explicações! – Ela respondeu ríspida.

Certo – ele tentara ser gentil, mas aquelas respostas ríspidas inflamavam a personalidade impulsiva do Leonino.

- O que foi? Ficou nervosinha porque Kyouraku-taichou estava com outra?

Rubor tomou conta da face da moça. E raiva também. Uma resposta ríspida exigia uma tréplica ferina, tão maldosa quanto, ou pior.

- Olha quem fala. Não estaria entre as "outras", Matsumoto Rangiku? – ela jogou veneno.

O rapaz aproximou-se dela, seu ego ferido. Agarrou o pulso da jovem, torcendo-o e causando mais ém, não importou-se.

- Não me provoque, Ise. Não é por que você faz seu capitão de besta que poderá fazer o mesmo comigo. – Não culpe Rangiku-san pelos erros do seu capitão. Você, Ise Nanao, é uma mulher mal-amada.

Ela olhou para ele, irritada ao máximo que a sua personalidade podia chegar. Sua língua, ferina, poderia bifurcar-se ofidiamente com o veneno que continha em suas palavras.

- E você, Hisagi Shuuhei, é um imbecil que não consegue conquistar nem uma mulher fácil.

Hisagi sorriu maliciosamente e a puxou com brutalidade, seus rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro. A mão livre pousou em sua cintura unindo os poucos centímetros que restavam. Presa! Ele levou os lábios ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Então tenho que tentar a mais difícil, Ise...

Ise Nanao respirava fundo, tentava manter-se dura como sempre era, porém era muita proximidade e muita petulância de Shuuhei. Adentrar a sua casa e lhe afrontar daquela maneira, sua mão presa já estava dormente, com a outra ela o empurrou, com a mesma força que empunha para afastar Kyouraku de si, porém o outro não moveu-se um centímetro se quer.

- O que foi? A mulher que consegue dominar o suposto homem mais forte da Soul Society não consegue afastar um simples Fukutaichou? Ou, ela não é tão forte assim, ou você não quer realmente afastar-se de mim...

- Afaste-se de mim agora, seu abusado! - vociferou a moça.

O rapaz, em resposta, apenas deslizou sua mão para dentro do pegnoir da moça, e finalmente apalpou a pele macia que lhe chamara a atenção mais cedo. Que belas pernas...

- Vou te mostrar que posso ter não apenas a mais fácil, mas também a mais difícil.

Em um gesto rápido a mão de Hisagi puxou as pernas de Ise enganchando-a em sua cintura, abandonou a mão ferida da jovem e apertou os quadris dela elevando-os ao mesmo tempo. O que ele estranhava era o fato de que ela mal lutava contra, e isso apenas dava-lhe mais abertura para ousar. Parecia que ela lia os pensamentos, pois naquele mesmo instante ela lhe deu um tapa, as marcas de seus dedos puderam ser vistas logo em seguida e uma marca de sangue estava no rosto masculino e em meio ao contorno dos dedos da tenente.

- Nem adianta tentar fugir... Prefere que eu a possua aqui mesmo ou na sua cama?

- Não ouse Shuuhei...

- Calada! – Ele a interrompeu. E então sorriu. – Acho melhor a sua cama. Quantas vezes você sonhou com Kyouraku usufruindo deste corpo esculpido?

Se vermelho era o sangue no rosto másculo do rapaz, então agora mais vermelho estava o rosto da mulher. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar, e teve certeza que estava corando.

- Já disse o quando você fica sexy quando cora, Nanao? – ele perguntou, carregando-a e aproveitando para tocar as nádegas da mulher.

- Não te dou o direito de falar assim comigo! – respondeu a mulher, seu rosto passando por todos os tons de vermelho conhecidos por Shuuhei e por alguns que ele desconhecia.

Ele apenas deu um sorrisinho de canto e pôs-se a andar, com a moça em seus braços. Os esforços dela para se soltar eram vãos com aquele homem. Vagarosamente, fazia questão de pressionar sua masculinidade, que já começava a ficar ereta, contra a pequena calcinha rósea da tenente.

- Tem razão. Existem coisas muito melhores do que falar. – ele respondeu, e então, no meio do corredor, encostou-a contra uma parede abruptamente e, retirando os óculos dela, uniu seus lábios ao dela com uma voluptuosidade extravagante.

Era totalmente inaceitável, e ela tentava resistir, porém era de cada tentativa frustrada de Ise que Shuuhei tirava mais determinação. As nádegas em suas mãos macias eram apertadas rudemente enquanto ele beijava-a, quando cessava o beijo Nanao mordeu o lábio de Hisagi cortando-o. Ele a olhou enigmático.

- Surpreende-me cada vez mais Nanao, quer dizer então que gosta de sadomasoquismo? Interessante!

Os olhos dela espreitaram-se e novamente ergueu a mão para lhe bater, Hisagi a segurou. E novamente a prendeu em seus braços. Ela podia sentir a virilidade de Hisagi pulsando entre suas pernas.

- Vamos para seu quarto, tenho algumas perversões em mente para você Nanao...

- Eu já disse para não falar assim comigo! – vociferou ela, estava visivelmente irritada com tal atitude. – Me largue! Eu não quero ir à canto nenhum, ainda mais com você.

Um sorriso enigmático e extremamente másculo brilhou nos lábios de Hisagi.

- Mas eu quero. – Shuuhei respondeu, desencostando-a da parede, e continuou seu caminho, subindo as escadas.

- Você quer? FODA-SE! Eu não me importo, mas me largue! – explodiu a moça, recolocando os óculos.

Shuuhei ficou surpreso com a explosão e com o palavreado de quem ele julgava ser tão controlada. Mas então, já estava no alto das escadas, entrando no quarto feminino.

- Eu não estou fodendo ainda... – ele respondeu, chutando a porta do quarto dela. E então sorriu, maligno. – Mas eu irei.

Notou a cama feminina no centro do quarto, desarrumada. Uma cama grande, ao estilo daquela mulher que gostava de amplitude em seu espaço pessoal. Os lençóis estavam desarrumados... O que teria feito ela naquela cama antes? Teria realmente pensado em perversões com o capitão? Não...

- E agora, a melhor parte... – ele murmurou para si mesmo, que nem ela, estando tão próxima, pôde ouvir.

Ao aproximar-se da cama, retirou novamente os óculos da moça e jogou-a sobre o colchão sem que ela esperasse, assustando-a.

- Hisagi! Mas que porra é-... – porém, foi interrompida pelo rapaz.

- Olhe a boca, Nanao! – ele alertou. E então, sorriu malignamente, colocando os óculos da moça em seu rosto. – Você tem sido uma garota má... Vou ter que te ensinar umas lições.

Ele desamarrou o obi sem tirar os olhos de Nanao, que encolhia-se na cama, ajeitando para que nada mais pudesse ser visto por ele. Seu peitoral foi exposto e os olhos de Nanao a traíram quando percorreram por ele. Vitória! Shuuhei subiu na cama e a segurou pelos pés, puxando-a. Estava abaixo de si agora. O Sorriso não saia dos lábios de Hisagi e ele começou a amarrar as mãos de Nanao.

- Mas que diabos acha que está fazendo seu filho de uma... – Ela virou-se na cama tentando fugir. – Saia de minha casa ou eu começo a gritar!

- Ohhh, vai gritar é? – Virou Nanao novamente. – Voyeur! Ohh... sua safada, você gosta que lhe vejam?

Estava debaixo dele, não poderia negar, Shuuhei era definitivamente um homem sexy. Nanao assustou-se quando as mãos masculinas lhe rasgou a camisola.

- Maldito seja Shuuhei!

- Me chame de Mestre... – As mãos dele percorreram pelo ventre de Nanao, arrepiando a pele por onde seus dedos passavam.

O corpo semi-nu da tenente beirava a perfeição, tudo perfeitamente proporcional. A respiração ofegante de Nanao e seus seios nus movimentando-se compassados com sua respiração hipnotizaram momentaneamente Shuuhei.

Naquele momento o objeto de desejo dele tornaram-se os seios medianos da mulher; levou as mãos brutas apertando-os. E ele deitou-se sobre ela. O corpo pesado dele dificultava mais ainda a respiração de Ise que aproveitou a deixa para golpeá-lo com ambas mãos nas costas – sem êxito.

- Cada afronta terá uma punição Nanao... prepare-se! – A mão cortada tinha uma camada seca de sangue, porém ele não ligava.

- Atreva-se! – Ela tentava desamarrar o nó que ele havia dado unindo suas mãos.

Porém, sua tentativa for frustrada novamente pelo tenente, que agarrou-a novamente e prensou-a contra o colchão.

- Com todo o prazer. – ele falou em seu ouvido, sussurrante. E então Shuuhei voltou a trabalhar.

Com as carícias, a mulher passou de extremamente irritada para nervosa. Temia aqueles toques, temia não resistir... Era verdade, poderia simplesmente ter explodido tudo com uma kidou... poderia lutar par a par com ele, ambos eram do mesmo rank. Mas não o fez. Apenas deixou ir até onde estavam... Mas dali não passaria... Não podia passar...

Mas então ele começou beijando-lhe de leve os lábios cerrados de ódio da mulher. E então desceu para o seu pescoço... levemente suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo feminino e, a medida que chegava em alguma área mais sensível, tornava seus toques bruscos. Um leve beijo no pescoço, e suas mãos apertavam com força um dos seios femininos.

- Pare, Shuuhei! – pediu Nanao, já passado seu estágio de raiva, e agora mais nervosa com os toques.

- Tem certeza de que quer que eu pare, Nanao? – ele indagou, descendo suas mãos pelo ventre dela.

Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, sentindo que ele descia suas mãos pela calcinha fina.

- T-tenho... – ela suspirou, ainda nervosa demais para se deixar levar.

A insegurança dela em sua resposta o encorajou. E então ele invadiu a peça com seus dedos, e sentiu a umidade que ali residia. Se a tivesse encontrado seca, a teria deixado ir sem hesitar. Gostava de brincar, de forçar situações, mas não era do tipo que se forçava em uma mulher.

- Ah, Nanao... Não é isso que o seu corpo me diz... – e então ele chegava mais perto de seu ouvido, falando de forma lasciva. – Você está toda molhada.

A face de Nanao enrubesceu, ela tentava argumentar, os lábios abriam e fechavam compulsivamente, mas nada de inteligente vinha a sua mente. Forçou o braço para livrar-se dele, porém descobriu tarde que enquanto estava atordoada. Shuuhei encarregara-se de amarra-la a cama.

Ela abriu a boca para gritar, mas o toque da língua quente de Hisagi ao redor de seu umbigo obrigou-a soltar um longo e suprimido gemido. Hisagi cuidava de retirar suas roupas, ficando apenas em sua cueca. Deitado sobre ela tornou a beijar o corpo feminino, seus lábios passaram lentamente sobre o mamilo róseo rijo. E os olhos de Ise Nanao estavam fortemente fechados.

- Tente ser boazinha Nanao!

- Saia... – a voz dela saia com dificuldade, espaçando as palavras para forçar uma respiração ofegante. – da minha... casa!

- Sim, porém não antes de consumir-te por inteiro tenente! – as mãos dele alcançaram o elástico da calcinha dela e com total brutalidade arrancou-a. – Tenho que admitir, Kyouraku tem bom gosto, afinal quem poderia esperar que a frígida Ise Nanao possuísse um corpo tão belo...

Ele novamente deitou sobre ela, tento a certeza de fazer sua masculinidade tocar-lhe intimamente. A língua correu os pontos culminantes da Ise, fazendo-a tremer alcançando a orelha novamente.

- Porém ele é um idiota que não usufrui deste corpo quente... – Hisagi parou por alguns segundos e com um sorriso terminou alfinetando-a. – Ou será que usufrui...?

As mãos de Hisagi percorriam o corpo feminino delineando cada curva com uma certa brutalidade, e ela acalmou-se, os olhos fixados em algum ponto aleatório do teto, os olhos severos, lábios crispados, as narinas abrindo e fechando-se velozmente, sobrancelhas arqueadas. A face da Ira. Porém não mais se mexia. E por mais que Hisagi pudesse aproveitar-se daquele momento ele não iria, queria vê-la lutando contra. Apertou um seio e voltou lhe ao ouvido.

- Duvido que ele possa te possuir como eu posso. – sussurrou.

E então, ousando mais do que podia, voltou seus dedos para a feminilidade da tenente mais uma vez. Ela arqueava as costas, orgulhosa demais para deixar-se levar pela sensação, porém sendo levada mesmo a contragosto. Era demais.

Os dedos masculinos pareciam de veludo, explorando sua intimidade enquanto os lábios faziam maravilhas com a mulher. Ela não estava apenas úmida – estava encharcada! Quando adentrou seus dedos na intimidade molhada da morena, sentiu seu membro pulsar em antecipação. Ela era tão apertada... Podia imaginar a maravilha que devia ser ter seu membro dentro dela.

E não podia furtar-se nenhum momento mais desse privilégio. Apenas removeu sua última peça de roupa e, antes que ela pudesse sair de seu torpor involuntário, abriu as pernas da mulher pelos joelhos e, rapidamente, penetrou-a. Vigorosamente.

Apenas um gemido longínquo vindo de ambos os lábios pairou no quarto, uníssono, prazeroso. Shuuhei movimentou-se virilmente contra a pélvis feminina, exigindo todo o prazer que ela poderia lhe dar. Era bom demais. E a feminilidade dela, contraindo-se após algumas investidas, indicavam que seu corpo também aprovava os sentimentos.

O tenente do nono encontrou mais facilidade para entrar devido ao estado de excitação dela. Ele havia ousado demais, ela estava prestes a explodir, contorcendo-se, debatendo-se. Mais algumas investidas fortes, e ele alcançava seu clímax, sentindo-a relaxar debaixo de si, cansada do próprio orgasmo.

Um gemido longo, e ele deixou-se cair sobre o peito arfante da jovem. Passados alguns minutos de silêncio, onde só o que se ouvia era a respiração arfante de ambos, Nanao manifestou-se. Empurrando-o, exigiu:

- Olhe bem para mim Shuuhei, olhe o que o seu orgulho ferido fez, há marcas em meu corpo!

- Nanao, você me obrigou a tudo isso... – Ele segurou-a pelos ombros, apoiando seus joelhos sobre as coxas dela, deixando-a imóvel.

Era verdade, haviam marcas de chupões nos seios e no pescoço da jovem, além da marca avermelhada ao redor do mesmo. Ele até sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado do que acontecera. Porém...

Um estouro foi ouvido e Hisagi não teve tempo de raciocinar, as mãos da tenente estavam envoltas em seu pescoço pressionando-o ameaçadoramente.

- Gosta de abusar das mulheres não é mesmo? Escolheu a mulher errada, eu não sou como a Rangiku que não pode ver um pênis! - Ela apertava a cada palavra o pescoço de Hisagi.

Os olhos da Tenente arregalaram quando ela ouviu palmas, Hisagi aplaudia e sorria, e em um movimento único, ela estava novamente a mercer dele. os braços presos, e aquele rosto tatuado muito proximo ao seu.

- Minha Nanao, eu adoro essa sua determinação, e isso só me excita, não pense que eu não vou fazer o que eu quiser, esta noite, está a minha mercê!

Um sorriso maldoso... Dessa vez nos lábios femininos.

- Veremos quem vai dominar agora.

O comentário da tenente fez Hisagi ficar meio tonto, eram tantas demonstrações de que não queria que ao ouvir aquilo ele mal acreditou. Ela saiu de baixo dele lentamente, o outro apenas a acompanhava com o olhar, virou-se para olha-la por inteiro quando esta ficou de pé na cama. A visão de Ise nua era perfeita qualquer que fosse o ângulo, porém aquele era privilegiado! Com aquele sorriso maldoso ela soltou os cabelos, sacudindo-os, olhava diretamente para baixo, algumas mechas lhe cobrindo o rosto.

- Não vá se arrepender, e menos ainda se viciar... – Ela o empurrou com o pé quando ele tentou alcança-la apoiando-se nos cotovelos. - ...Esta, é uma oportunidade rara, aproveite o máximo que conseguir...

Ela abaixou-se, e colocou o indicador sobre os lábios de Hisagi.

- Não vá gritar muito!

- Não me provoque Nanao!

Nanao enrolou o obi arrebentado com ambas as mãos, e golpeou Hisagi no quadril, um muxoxo de dor foi claramente ouvido e um sorriso mais maldoso surgiu nos lábios da tenente enquanto ela tornava a enrolar o obi.

Os quadris de Hisagi estavam vermelhos e inchados, e Nanao parecia estar gostando da brincadeira.

- Ei Nana... – Ela o calou pondo um pé em seus lábios.

- Shiiiiii... – o indicador dela estava sobre seus lábios. – Você mesmo me disse que cada desobediência seria uma punição, não foi, [i]Mestre[/i]? – ela falou o nome com escárnio, usando-o para provocar.

Mais uma vez ela se utilizou do obi, porém não da maneira de antes. Apenas passou-o pelo peitoral definido do homem, provocando. Então removeu seu pegnoir, jogando-o longe da cama, e estirou-se sobre o corpo masculino.

Começou beijando-lhe os lábios sensualmente, e descia seus próprios lábios lascivamente pelo corpo do rapaz, sendo retribuída com um gemido rouco, e então...

TWAP! – Bateu-lhe novamente com o obi.

- Ai! – exclamou o rapaz. – Nanao, o que eu fiz- AI!

- Quieto! – ordenou a moça, tendo batido nele novamente. – Você tem que ficar caladinho, Mestre... Se eu ouvir um gemido, eu vou te corrigir.

Os orbes escuros do rapaz se arregalaram ligeiramente diante das palavras da mulher que lhe sorria radiantemente. Logo, ela voltou a espalhar carícias ao longo do corpo masculino, beijando, chupando e mordiscando em partes mais sensíveis.

Shuuhei já estava praticamente insano com aquilo. Deixaria ela ter sua diversão, uma vez que já tivera a própria, mas assim já era demais... Ela o estava deixando louco, e ele mal podia reprimir seus gemidos!

Estava na hora de mostrar quem é que mandava. Ele forçou sua saída daquela situação, porém Nanao bateu-lhe no rosto, deixando novamente a marca de seus dedos na face dele. Sua mão machucada ardeu, mas ela ignorou-a. Sentou-se sobre o abdômen dele, feições reprovadoras eram vistos na face de Ise.

O indicador balançando de um lado ao outro, lentamente, enquanto um sorriso cínico se formava naqueles lábios. Hisagi nem percebeu que a outra mão agia contraposta a qual ele dirigia sua atenção. Sentiu sua carne ser dilacerada por garras felinas. Era verdade, ela gostava de torturar.

- Sua va... – Outro tapa no rosto.

- Que isso, vai aprender a não falar desta maneira com uma mulher!

Ela levantou-se do abdômen masculino e deslizou seu corpo sobre o dele. Os mamilos eriçados passavam superficialmente pelo corpo de Hisagi arrepiando-o, ele mantinha seus olhos fechados, concentrado a não manifestar nenhum tipo de prazer verbal, receberia outra penosa punição. Mas quando sentiu os dedos quentes contornando sua masculinidade pulsante, e os lábios macios lhe tocarem o topo, não pode segura um longo gemido a muito reprimido.

Suas mãos puxaram todo o lençol, apertando e embolando-o em suas mãos. A mão esquerda dela mantinha-se em seu quadril castigado, e a cada tentativa de gemidos, ela apertava com as unhas, o local esfolado.

A língua quente estava enlouquecendo Hisagi, que não mais podia com aquilo, puxou Nanao para cima, prendendo-a novamente abaixo de si.

- Eu ainda nem comecei...

- Shiiiii! Calada mulher!

- Já disse para não falar assim comigo, Shu- - foi interrompida com os lábios masculinos sobre os seus.

Há algum tempo o tenente estivera analisando os lábios femininos se moverem a cada palavra, suculentos. Imaginava se tinham a mesma doçura que pareciam... Gozado, agora o gosto de sua própria boca já era amargo... Precisava de um novo sabor.

Então por que não unir o útil ao agradável? Palavras eram desnecessárias, encontrou uma boa maneira de faze-la calar. E – oh, que doçura exacerbada eles tinham! Uniu sua língua à dela, enroscando-se em um ritmo alucinante, impetuoso e exigente.

- Você fala demais, Nanao-chan. – disse, entre pequenos beijos provocantes, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior.

Os olhos fechados da tenente, tremulavam fora pega totalmente de surpresa, abriu-os, ele estava perto demais, seu lábio inferior preso a seus dentes, ela passou sua língua aos dele, os olhos pidões.

Shuuhei, abriu um largo sorriso, se possuir Ise Nanao uma vez havia sido bom, possuí-la pela segunda vez seria melhor ainda.

Seus dedos percorreram o corpo delgado, que contorno ele tinha, o ventre suave, os seios firmes. Ahh, aqueles seios! Com seus joelhos Shuuhei afastou as pernas dela. Os dedos frios dela percorriam suas costas causando arrepios e ali ficaram. Os beijos que davam foram cortados por ela e seu queixo pousara no ombro dele. A respiração estava tranqüila pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Nanao-chan? – chamou ele estranhando. Silencio.

Ela não respondeu ao seu chamado, e ele começou a estranhar tal atitude. Então ela começou a esfregar suas próprias pernas nas dele, sensualmente, e mordiscou o pescoço masculino. Mais audaz, virou-se de costas em baixo dele, e levantou seu quadril para mostrar-lhe de que maneira ela queria. Safada.

Ao erguer seus quadris, suas nádegas roçaram contra a intimidade do homem, que se colocara de joelhos atrás dela. Um gemido sôfrego do tenente recompensou-a.

- Pare de gemer como uma virgenzinha e faça seu trabalho, Tenente.

Hisagi arregalou os olhos, aquela Nanao era mesmo uma delicia na cama. Mas, não obedeceria a ela como um cachorrinho, puxou os cabelos dela levantando o rosto corado, sua virilidade encostou-se na intimidade dela, pulsando, mas não a penetrou.

- Implore Nanao! Quero ver você implorando por mim.

A tenente rebolou, fazendo Hisagi segurar alguns gemidos roucos. Não conseguiria segurar muito tempo mais, e aquela posição era desfavorável para ele, se ela forçasse, ele não teria escolha. E ela continuava rebolando, com os cabelos presos por ele.

- Para com isso e faz logo o que eu to mandando! – E ela empurrou seu quadril contra ele, obrigando a penetração. – Agora faça o que veio fazer!

Porém ele, mostrando mais força de vontade do que aparentava, não deixou que ela continuasse. Saiu de dentro da moça lentamente, sentindo os músculos femininos se contraírem ao redor de seu membro.

- E o que eu vim fazer, Nanao? – ele perguntou, dobrando-se contra as costas femininas e falando-lhe ao ouvido.

Nanao apenas gemeu e tentou forçar novamente, mas ele não permitiu. Apenas movimentou seu quadril para longe.

- Não se faça de santo Shuuhei!

- Não sou eu quem me faz de santo... – A mão livre encontrou o seio da morena e o acariciou fazendo-a gemer mais alto. – Não é Nanao-chan?

- Cala a boca e termine logo com isso, eu não vou implorar! – Novamente ela tentou forçar, e foi novamente impedida por Hisagi.

Hisagi abandonou o seio feminino e puxou os braços dela com selvageria, se não estivessem na cama, Nanao teria machucado o rosto, no mínimo quebrado o nariz. Hisagi ficou observando Nanao daquele inusitado ângulo, e sua excitação apenas aumentava, roçou a glande apenas para ouvir os ouviu, alto e sensual.

- Se é assim, Nanao-chan, - ele disse o nome dela em tom debochado. – Então receio que não terá o que tanto quer.

Ela revirou os olhos e abaixou os quadris, Hisagi mal teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo só teve tempo de ver que Nanao se livrara de sua prisão e estava agora saindo debaixo de si.

- Ei, onde acha que vai?

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, você sim... – Ela o olhou com escárnio.

- Seja uma tenente boazinha e volte aqui Nanao!

Mal sabia Hisagi que aquela era a forma que a Tenente tinha para fazê-lo submeter-se a suas vontades sem que o caprichoso e orgulhoso rapaz se desse conta disso. Hisagi a puxou novamente para si, virando-a de costas. Aquela posição o havia deixado muito excitado e o mínimo que podia fazer era possuir ela daquela forma que ela tanto demonstrou querer.

- Anda Nanao-chan, empina essa sua bundinha gostosa pra mim de novo...

- Implore! – Ela queria era mostrar a ele que ali quem mandava era ela.

Se ele não estivesse ponto a explodir de tanta excitação ele a deixaria jogada na cama e sairia a procura de qualquer outra somente para lhe satisfazer a sua vontade, mas ele também sabia, que nenhuma outra seria como aquela Nanao-chan. Engoliu o seu orgulho e lhe implorou em um tom tão baixo que nem ele mesmo ouviu.

- Acho que você não é tudo o que dizia...

- Por favor Nanao-chan... – ele falou tão rápido que algumas palavras se embolaram.

O Sorriso de vitória estampou a face de Ise enquanto ela levantava lentamente seus quadris, roçando sua intimidade na dele, fazendo-o gemer mais alto do que das outras vezes. Ah ela iria brincar mais um pouco com o orgulho dele, rebolando, sentia-o pulsar contra seu sexo e forçava um pouco a penetração para depois voltar atrás de sua decisão.

Brincou assim durante alguns segundos e o sôfrego Hisagi não mais aguentava, segurando firmemente nos quadris de Nanao ele a invadiu com força, o que fez a Ise soltar um longo gemido. Ah, como aquela mulher era gostosa na cama, uma verdadeira devassa apenas para seu parceiro que naquela noite era o tenente do nono.

As estocadas de Hisagi iam ficando mais e mais fortes, e os gemidos de ambos mesclavam-se com o rangido que a cama fazia.

Não conseguiriam ficar segurando-se muito tempo mais, então rendendo-se Hisagi terminou com um grito alto seguido de um momentâneo desfalecimento, caindo sobre o corpo frágil da tenente do oitavo.

- Já acabou, tão cedo? – indagou a mulher, ligeiramente irritada por não ter conseguido o seu orgasmo.

O homem se levantou, cansado, e levou a mão à feminilidade da parceira, acariciando-a e novamente começando a investir devagar, o membro ainda semi ereto. Apesar da exaustão, ainda conseguia tentar mais algumas vezes.

- Não ainda. – ele murmurou, ainda tentando e, dessa vez, acariciando-a.

Ise dessa vez sentiu o prazer voltando, o corpo ainda quente do quase clímax que teve. Ele a acariciava, investia, e quase caia sobre si. Era forte, vigoroso, e sentiu que ia gozar nele.

Mais uma, e ela estava perto. Muito perto, quase lá. Os dedos dele eram mágicos, e ele gemeu em seu ouvido de maneira profana, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ah, ela estava lá, tão perto... Jogou a cabeça para trás e então...

Acordou assustada. Sentou-se em um pulo, o coração acelerado, suada.

Olhou para um lado, para o outro... E para si. A camisola estava intacta, os lençóis desarrumados e nem sinal de Shuuhei. Percebeu o livro sobre seu colo, e os óculos na face. Então... foi tudo um sonho?

Tentou colocar suas idéias no lugar, tentando se lembrar de tudo... Sim, foi um sonho. Absolutamente. E ela acordou na melhor parte, droga. Podia sentir o espaço entre suas pernas molhado do sonho, e quase sentiu vergonha de si mesma.

Levantou e olhou pela janela. A mesma lua do sonho... O mesmo calor... E o mesmo cenário. Debruçou-se na janela irritada. Maldito taichou, que a irritara antes de dormir, e maldito tenente, que povoara seu sonho pervertido.

Mas quase sentiu uma pontada de decepção por ser tudo um sonho... Apoiou o rosto nas mãos, e fechou os olhos, quando de repente... batidas à sua porta.

Pegou o pegnoir e vestiu-o sem fechá-lo. Ao abrir a porta, descobriu novamente que não havia pegado os óculos. Déja vu.

- Ise-san! – Poderia não reconhecer o rosto, mas a voz lhe era inconfundível. Hisagi Shuuhei. - Vim lhe trazer um exemplar do Noticias da Sou Society! E preciso que assine a lista de recebimento.

Olhou-o abismada. Não era um déja vu, era o seu sonho! Lembrou-se que foi assim que tudo aconteceu! Sorriu pequeno.

- Entre. – pediu ela, dessa vez sabendo exatamente o porque. – Vou pegar meus óculos e uma caneta.


End file.
